our love is like an ocean but - i cant swim
by iwritestupidthings
Summary: Estaba en el paraíso, finalmente. - Hasta que escucho una voz que gritó algo y cuando giró para ver qué/quién era, una bola negra le golpeó las pantorrillas. Fuerte. "Bueno, lo disfruté mientras duró". OR... keith "conoce" a lance en una escapada a la playa en invierno cuando su perro lo hace pija en la arena ...good times


El viento salado ayudaba con su ansiedad, al igual que los cigarrillos. Y fue por eso que Keith decidió pasar las dos semanas que tenía de vacaciones en un pequeño departamento. En la playa menos llena de turistas posible.  
Los ahorros que usó eran para poder pagar la universidad de sus hijos, pero dada su reciente soltería, y en consecuencia, la destrucción de todos su planes futuros, se dio por vencido.

Necesitaba esta escapada.

Mirar las olas y el atardecer completamente sólo era un poco triste, sí.

Especialmente en invierno.

Pero en serio, la necesitaba.

Trabajar como camarero en un pequeño bar de la ciudad no le daba realmente los ingresos que le permitían unas vacaciones en las playas "normales", así que buscó alternativas más... digamos... Accesibles.  
Su larga búsqueda en Internet resultó con un pequeño pueblo en el medio de la nada, lleno de gente vieja que buscaba lo mismo que él: Tranquilidad.

Las fotos del departamento mostraban que tenía una cocina bastante chica; un living-comedor lo suficientemente grande para poner una mesa, un sillón; la única cama del ambiente y una televisión de caja.  
No iba a hablar del baño.  
Todo esto era parte de un edificio de 2 pisos que compartía con una pareja de viejitos dueños de éste. Todavía no entendía como es que dos viejitos con una computadora más vieja que su hermano, habían puesto una publicación en Internet. Pero no iba a preguntar.  
Cuando vio el precio de la estadía, se maravilló; podía comer dos semanas Y ADEMÁS dormir en una cama. Hasta le alcanzaba para comprar nafta de sobra.

Llamó al número.

##

Hacía más frío de lo que esperaba, pero decidió que valía la pena.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó al "tan famoso" departamento (después de tirar sus bolsos por ahí) fue ir corriendo a la playa.

El viento le quemaba los pulmones y de verdad trataba de no parar, pero ya 5 años de cigarrillo no ayudaban para nada.

Le costó 15 minutos correr las 5 cuadras que lo separaban de ahí, pero se puso de excusa que estaba cansado por el viaje largo. Además, estaba muy abrigado para andar corriendo. Y el sudor frio iba a hacer que le dé una gripe. Y no quería pasar las 2 semanas con mocos. Se puso a caminar.

Ya con los pies en la arena, se sacó las zapatillas y las dejó en donde las podía ver. La arena estaba fría, pero era muy buena la sensación húmeda entre sus dedos como para dejarla pasar.

Toda la atmósfera que lo rodeaba era agradable. Estaba nublado, pero se podía llegar a ver al sol tratando de salir para cambiar de color al cielo. Las olas rompían atrás, lo que dejaba una playa grande y con una película de agua en lo más lejos, dejando que se pudiera mojar la planta de los pies y un poco más. Humedeciendo el borde de su pantalón. No le importaba.

"Keith no se iba a ir nunca" le confirmó a la parte responsable de su cerebro. Inhaló más del aire salado y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los sonidos y del viento que había en el ambiente.

Estaba en el paraíso, finalmente.

Hasta que escucho una voz que gritó algo y cuando giró para ver qué/quién era, una bola negra le golpeó las pantorrillas. Fuerte.

"Bueno, lo disfruté mientras duró".

La arena húmeda, casi cemento en su imaginación, le golpeó la nariz y le sacó varias lágrimas. Keith se quedó en silencio unos segundos para recuperarse del golpe. Acostado todavía con la cara en la arena. Parecía que Dios lo odiaba, porque una ola le llenó la boca de más arena y la ropa se le llenó de agua fría. Ya estaba asesinando a la bola negra.

"Ok"

La bola negra resultó ser un perro bastante grande, con pelo largo. Cosa que descubrió al darse vuelta, cuando el perro le empezó a lamer toda la sangre de la cara. Lo único que logró hacer fue tratar de sacárselo de encima, hasta que pudo apreciar a la persona que aparentemente era dueña de la pelota mojada.

"-Por dios, no."

? gracias por llegar hasta aca

(en ao3)

(also: el titulo es de un tema de st south, pls escuchenla que nadie la conoce y merece todo el amor del planeta)


End file.
